


Chữa cháy rất quan trọng tại Dạ vũ Trăng Máu

by Anasiatian



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bối cảnh Dạ vũ Trăng Máu, F/F, M/M, Truyện dịch có sự cho phép của tác giả, chậm nhiệt, ep 16 ss1, lệch nguyên tác
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasiatian/pseuds/Anasiatian
Summary: Mọi chuyện sẽ ra sao nếu Tom mới là người khiêu vũ cùng Marco tại Dạ vũ Trăng Máu?





	1. Quỷ cũng có lúc phải hạ mình

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire Safety is Important at a Blood Moon Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452266) by [Goshikku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goshikku/pseuds/Goshikku). 



“Ta kêu ngươi phải chơi bản này cơ mà!”

“Ồ vâng, xin lỗi thưa hoàng tử, chỉ là tôi nghĩ bài hiện tại sẽ hợp hơn thôi. Ban nhạc, Screams of the Damned đang nổi trở lại thế nên..."

"NGƯƠI MUỐN NHỮNG TIẾNG HÉT CỦA LINH HỒN BỊ ĐÀY ĐỌA? NGƯƠI SẼ CÓ ĐỦ CHÚNG KHI TA NÉM NGƯƠI VÀO SÔNG STYX." Tom bốc cháy, đôi mắt hắn rực lên khi nhìn trừng trừng và hét vào mặt gã DJ ngu ngốc.

May mắn cho gã DJ, Brian dường như để ý chuyện đang xảy ra, và chạy đến cạnh Tom, đặt tay lên vai hắn và lặp lại những câu như, "Dạo một vòng nào", và, "Đếm đến mười", đến khi Tom không còn bị bao phủ bởi ngọn lửa và đủ bình tĩnh để giữ một con thỏ mà không tổn thương nó.

Tom gật đầu cảm ơn Brian, rồi quay lại với gã DJ, hít một hơi thật sâu và vuốt ve con thỏ dữ dội. Hắn đã không đánh mất sự bình tĩnh của mình. Hắn đã vượt qua 59 ngày mà không nổi giận. Star đã cho hắn cơ hội để nói chuyện với cô và khoe về sự tiến triển này. Thậm chí hắn còn thay đổi toàn bộ buổi dạ vũ theo phong cách Mewni. Và hắn sẽ không phá hỏng chuyện này.

"Ta không quan tâm cái gì là "mốt". Ta muốn ngươi chơi một bản nhạc đúng lúc, và nó nhất định phải được chơi. Sau đó, ngươi muốn làm gì cũng được, ta không quan tâm. Chỉ một nhiệm vụ đơn giản phải nghe theo, không nhầm lẫn. Ta là hoàng tử của ngươi, đúng chứ?" Tom rít qua kẽ răng trong khi cố làm nguôi cơn giận.

Gã DJ thấy choáng váng kể từ lúc Tom hét vào mặt hắn, nhanh chóng đồng ý với mọi điều Tom nói, và bắt đầu nôn ra những câu xin lỗi. Thành thực mà nói, gã DJ cũng như những con quỷ khác, đã cười nhạo trước cái ý tưởng về một người Quản Lí Cơn Giận. Quản Lí Cơn Giận, cho một con quỷ lửa nóng tính? Ha! Tại sao phải kiềm chế thứ khiến bạn trơ nên mạnh hơn chứ? Tuy nhiên vào lúc đó, gã DJ sẵn sàng tặng linh hồn bất diệt của mình cho Brian, cũng như biết nếu không có Brian hoàng tử có thể làm tốt hơn chỉ là lời dọa suông. Gã chỉ là một DJ nhỏ bé. Gã còn chưa có ý định về với suối mẹ vĩnh hằng. Vì thế gã nhanh chóng bật bài hát được yêu cầu.

Tom hít sâu lần nữa, sau đó trả con thỏ lại cho Brian với nụ cười nhỏ, Brian thì bật ngón cái lên và nói lớn, "Làm tốt lắm."

Tom bắt đầu tìm kiếm nàng công chúa của Mewni, Star Butterfly, người mà hắn không thể tin được lại đồng ý đến đây. Thực ra, Tom nhận thức rất rõ rằng ít có khả năng cô ấy muốn bắt đầu lại mối quan hệ của họ và gần như chấp nhận điều đó. Nói là "gần như" vì hắn không bao giờ thực sự có cơ hội nói chuyện với Star, khi mà cô luôn từ chối các cuộc gọi và xóa mọi tin nhắn của hắn, và hắn chưa bao giờ thực sự từ bỏ mà không làm gì cả. Đây sẽ là cơ hội cuối cùng của hắn để xem liệu điều gì đó lãng mạn có xảy ra giữa hai người. Nếu Trăng Máu chọn họ trong buổi dạ vũ, vậy thì Tom chắc chắn sẽ không từ bỏ, bởi vì định mệnh cho thấy họ thuộc về nhau. Bằng không Trăng Máu hạ xuống một đôi khác, cũng được thôi. Hắn đã có đủ mọi thứ mình cần, và khi Star bắt đầu trò chuyện lại với hắn, ít nhất cả hai có thể quay lại làm bạn. Có Starship đồng hành như một làn gió tươi mát thổi qua, và Tom nghĩ hắn đã rất nhớ những khoảnh khắc có cô ở bên trong suốt khoảng thời gian chia tay.

Rồi cơn giận của hắn trở lại khi hắn thấy Star đang nhảy với vài con quỷ vô danh, ngay trước khi Trăng Máu đến. Hắn phải là người duy nhất dành cho Star, không phải con quỷ nào khác! Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu hắn không ở bên cạnh cô ngay khi ánh trăng chiếu xuống!? Cơn tức giận lại trỗi dậy nhưng hắn cố kiềm chế ngọn lửa khi bước qua bên đó, kéo con quỷ nọ ra xa bạn gái hắn, xoay mặt nó lại để xem kẻ nào dám thử phá hỏng kế hoạch của hắn.

Không may cho Marco, cậu chỉ vừa kéo mặt nạ lên để cho Star biết đó là cậu, nghĩa là khi Tom kéo cậu ra và xoay tròn thì toàn bộ khuôn mặt cậu đập vào ba con mắt của hoàng tử lửa giận.

Tom nhớ đây là con người hay lượn lờ xung quanh Star đã chặt đứt tay hắn. Hình như Star gọi nó Marco? Chẳng lẽ tên ngu xuẩn này không biết Thế giới ngầm không phải nơi dành cho con người sao, đặc biệt là vào buổi Dạ vũ trăng máu? Ờm, điều đó chẳng quan trọng với Tom, đặc biệt là lúc này, cơn giận dâng trào và hắn gào lên, "Ngươi!"  
Song số phận thật trớ trêu, bởi vì ngay chính lúc đó trăng máu xuất hiện và phủ ánh sáng xuống hai chàng trai. Tom nhìn lên bầu trời, cơn giận tan biến thành bối rối, sau đó lại nhìn vào Marco, và nói bằng một chất giọng rõ khác biệt, "...Ngươi?"

Tom để ý có vài đôi mắt đang nhìn họ, và nhanh chóng đeo lại mặt nạ cho cậu , trước khi những con quỷ khác nhận ra có một con người ở giữa chúng. Marco không nhận thấy hai mối nguy hiểm đó cũng như ý nghĩa của trăng máu, bắt đầu dông dài, "Nghe này Tom, tôi xin lỗi, tôi biết anh thích Star nhưng tôi không chắc anh có ý định bắt cóc cô ấy hay gì đó đại loại, và với tư cách bạn thân nhất cũng như anh trai kết nghĩa của cô ấy, tôi không muốn những chuyện như thế xảy ra, và tôi cũng không có ý định phá hoại buổi khiêu vũ của anh, vì vậy liệu anh có sẵn lòng để bọn tôi đi...? Khoan đã, cái gì đây? Có vấn đề gì với ánh trăng sao? 

Tom cắn môi, luồn tay qua mái tóc, tránh cặp sừng của mình, sau đó nói bằng giọng nhẫn nhịn, "Nghe đây Marco, đúng không? Ta hứa sẽ giải thích cho cậu sau, nhưng vì tình yêu của địa ngục và những thứ tuyệt vời như thỏ, nhảy với ta ngay."

Marco nhíu mày, "Đợi đã, đầu tiên là anh thô bạo với tôi, và giờ thì anh muốn nhảy cùng tôi? Gì chứ? Đây là quy tắc của địa ngục à?"

Tom nhìn Marco khẩn cầu, và nói, "Làm ơn đi Marco," đồng thời vươn một cánh tay ra chờ được chấp nhận hoặc bị từ chối. Marco nhìn vào cả ba con mắt của Tom, trước khi nhún vai và nắm lấy tay con quỷ. Trong suy nghĩ của Marco, Tom dường như vô tội, thậm chí có một chút tuyệt vọng với điệu nhảy này, và anh ta cũng đã hứa là trả lời sau rồi. Thêm nữa, Marco luôn thích được khiêu vũ, vì lúc trước bị tách khỏi Star cậu còn chưa tận hưởng đủ.

Tom khá hài lòng khi phát hiện ra Marco là một bạn nhảy tuyệt vời, hắn có lời khen cho con người này khi không có một ông bố lúc nào cũng nóng gắt, la hét hắn không học khiêu vũ đủ nhanh, và gào thét rằng hắn sẽ thành nỗi thất vọng của cả vương quốc nếu ngay đến một điều đơn giản như vậy cũng không làm được, rồi thiêu chết một nữ hầu. Ý Tom là, con người này cũng có thể khiêu vũ.

Cả hai cảm nhận niềm vui khi nhảy cùng đối phương, đến nỗi quên luôn ánh trăng đang chiếu vào họ, và ánh nhìn chăm chú cùng sững sốt của mấy con quỷ, nhưng hạnh phúc nhất là Star. Tiếc rằng bữa tiệc nào cũng phải kết thúc, và ánh trăng thì đang nhạt dần đi. Trước khi nó biến mất, Tom, chưa bao giờ là kẻ lãng mạn cố gắng kết thúc điệu nhảy bằng một cú ngả người. Hắn thành công trong việc đỡ lưng Marco, nhưng bất hạnh thay, chiếc mặt nạ được đeo khá lỏng lẻo và vì thế nó tuột ra khi cậu thiếu niên Mexico ngã người ra sau.

Một khoảng im lặng ập đến, trong khi Marco nhìn Tom mỉm cười, hơi hổn hển, mặc dù biết mặt nạ của mình đã rơi nhưng lại không nhận thấy điều bất thường. Rồi thì, xin lỗi về những gì vừa nói, địa ngục nổ ra. Lũ quỷ bắt đầu reo hò, "Một con người! Sinh vật còn sống! Chúng ta sẽ có tiệc hiến tế Dạ vũ trăng máu, hoàng tử của chúng ta đã đem đến món quà hiếm có. Con người! Con người! Con người!"  
Tiếng hò hét ngày càng lớn, và một vài linh hồn bạo gan thử lao vào Marco. Tom nhanh chóng thiêu chết kẻ đó trong khi Marco dùng karate chặt một tên khác, và Star thì nhảy bổ sang chỗ họ.

"Ừm, Tom? Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Marco hỏi, đồng thời né một cú vồ khác.

"Ta hứa sẽ giải thích sau, lúc này- Starship!" Tom đột nhiên ngừng lại khi hắn thấy Star xuất hiện, "Dẫn Marco chạy đi. Anh có thể đối phó với đám quỷ này, sau cùng thì chúng vẫn là kẻ bề tôi, chạy khỏi đây mau!’

Star, quá hiểu cách thức hoạt động của Địa Ngục, gật đầu với Tom, và nắm lấy tay Marco, cả hai cùng chạy ra thang máy thoát hiểm.

"Còn Tom thì sao? Tớ biết anh ta là một con quỷ, nhưng chúng ta không mặc kệ được! Anh ta đang cố giúp chúng ta mà." Marco nhắc Star.

"Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi, cứ chạy đi, chúng ta gần ra... đến nơi rồi!"  

Star và Marco nhảy vào thang máy, và Star nói với con thú đá bay trở về mặt đất, trong khi Marco nhìn trộm ra bên ngoài. Thứ cuối cùng mà Marco thấy là Tom bao phủ trong biển lửa, đôi mắt sáng quỷ dị, la hét bằng thứ ngôn ngữ kì lạ với lũ quỷ trong bữa tiệc, vài đứa trong số chúng co rúm lại, số khác thì cúi đầu xin lỗi, và một đám cố phớt lờ Tom mà nhào tới thang máy. Chuyện xảy ra sau đó Marco không còn thấy được nữa. 


	2. Điều Marco tự nhủ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marco suy nghĩ về những gì đã xảy ra tại dạ vũ, và bất ngờ khi nhận được cuộc gọi từ Tom. Cơ bản thì tâm trí Marco đang ở Ai Cập với cái cách cậu phủ nhận và tiếp tục tự bào chữa cho từng thứ nhỏ nhặt nhất."

Marco thở dài nằm phịch xuống giường - bố mẹ cậu lại đang du lịch đó đây, còn Star thì tận hưởng ngày “con gái” với Jackie, bỏ cậu cô đơn với những trăn trở riêng. Đương nhiên là Star có mời cậu cùng đi nhưng từ sau vụ công chúa đầu kỳ lân thì Marco thấy Star thực sự cần ở riêng với mấy cô gái một thời gian bất kể chuyện gì, và cậu không muốn phá hỏng điều đó - ngay cả khi Star nói cậu sẽ không phá hỏng bất cứ thứ gì. Ngoài ra cậu cũng không biết phải hành xử bên cạnh Jackie thế nào – đừng hiểu nhầm, Marco luôn tự khiến bản thân ngu ngốc khi đứng trước Jackie trong mọi tình huống, nhưng từ sau buổi Dạ vũ ba ngày trước tình cảm đơn phương của cậu với cô ấy dường như không còn nữa.

Gần đây, mỗi khi cậu nằm ườn ra và mơ màng trong những tiết học đã mất đi hứng thú (chủ yếu là lớp Tây Ban Nha vì cậu đã có thể nói và viết khá trôi chảy), thay vì nghĩ đến những mánh trượt ván điêu luyện hay mái tóc tuyệt vời, hoặc mơ tưởng về một cuộc trò chuyện thực sự với cô thì cậu lại nhớ về điệu nhảy thanh lịch, chú thỏ đáng yêu và một con quỷ đầu đỏ không biết cách ngừng nóng nảy. Không phải vài lần ít ỏi Jackie bắt chuyện cùng cậu, Marco chỉ nhớ về điệu nhảy tại dạ vũ, và một hoàng tử quỷ không xấu xa như cậu vẫn nghĩ. Đáng lẽ Tom đã có thể ép Star hẹn hò cùng anh ta, thậm chí đe dọa bằng một cuộc chiến, vậy mà anh ta lại thay đổi bản thân và thuộc hạ của mình để thân thiện hơn với Star và Marco đánh giá cao điều đó. Chưa kể Tom trông thật đáng yêu với con thỏ bông.

Nghĩ thế, Marco lại rên rỉ và đập mặt vào gối. Cậu cố xóa mọi suy nghĩ giữa "Tom” với “đáng yêu" ra khỏi tâm trí mình, và cố gợi lên hình ảnh đáng sợ quỷ dị của Tom khi đe dọa những con quỷ khác tại Dạ vũ Trăng Máu. Tuy nhiên, ý định đó phản tác dụng dù cho hình ảnh đáng sợ của Tom hiện lên, trái tim cậu lại ấm áp khi biết rằng Tom như thế là để bảo vệ cậu. Hi vọng Tom vẫn ổn.

Marco lắc đầu – đúng là Tom đã cứu cậu và cậu mắc nợ anh ta, nhưng cậu không cần phải lo lắng, Tom là hoàng tử quỷ mà? Đáng ra cậu không nên cảm thấy bồn chồn chứ. Dù cố mấy những suy nghĩ đó vẫn luẩn quẩn trong đầu, và mỗi khi nghĩ điều tồi tệ có thể xảy ra với Tom, lồng ngực cậu lại đau nhói.

“Chắc chắn là tác dụng của cái việc khỉ gió xảy rạ tại Dạ vũ. Đúng vậy.' Marco tự lí giải, 'Có thể sách của Star sẽ giải đáp được tất cả chuyện điên rồ này.'

Với ý tưởng đó trong đầu, Marco bỏ cái gối ra khỏi mặt và đứng dậy, sau đó thò đầu vào phòng Star. Cậu khẩn cầu cho mình không phải đụng mặt Glossaryck, vì Marco Diaz không có tâm tình đi mua pudding và đồ ăn cho vị thần kì quặc kia. Cậu bước vào phòng, dùng chân khép cửa lại, trước khi cúi xuống kéo ra cuốn sách to đùng dưới gầm giường Star. Trong lúc tìm kiếm thông tin về Dạ vũ Trăng Máu, gương ma thuật của Star bất ngờ réo lên, làm Marco giật thót tim.

Giờ thì Marco biết rằng cậu không nên động vào gương của Star sau sự cố với yêu tinh - cho dù có đúng như lời Star nói, là cô đã đổi hãng liên lạc – ngó một chút xem ai gọi Star cũng không sao đâu nhỉ? Có thể đó là một cuộc gọi quan trọng từ cha mẹ cô ấy! Ít nhất thì đó là cái cớ Marco dùng để đi qua kéo bức màn che gương ma thuật ra, và nhìn ID người gọi.

Đáng thương cho cậu bé Tây Ban Nha đã gần như vấp ngã bởi chính đôi chân của mình trong lúc vội vàng tránh xa tấm gương trông vô hại mà chẳng vô hại chút nào, trên mặt gương hiện lên ba chữ cái - tên của con quỷ gọi tới. Marco, hạnh phúc làm sao, đã kịp ép bản thân và trái tim ổn định lại trước luồng xúc động.

Cuối cùng, Marco đổ hết lỗi do hoóc môn gây ra. Cậu phân vân có nên nhận cuộc gọi hay không. Một mặt, cậu sẽ an tâm khi thấy anh chàng quỷ kia vẫn bình an, và nhận được câu trả lời cho tình trạng khó xử của mình từ chính chủ. Không may là, mặt khác, để có được câu trả lời thì Marco sẽ phải nói với Tom chính xác những gì cậu đang bận tâm, và có khả năng thanh niên quỷ ấy sẽ được dịp cười nhạo cậu. Nhưng Marco muốn câu trả lời kinh khủng, và thành thực thì sau khi có được đáp án từ hắn ta, không có gì đảm bảo Marco sẽ lại nói chuyện với Tom nữa, nên nếu con quỷ đó có cười cậu cũng không được lâu.

Khi Marco đang cân nhắc hết ưu nhược của vấn đề, và loanh quanh trong phòng Star, cậu đã lầm bầm lớn tiếng, "Có lẽ mình nên trả lời luôn cho xong chuyện."

Đúng là ‘may mắn’ của Marco, tấm gương đã chọn lấy từ 'Trả lời' trong câu nói ban nãy, và nhấc máy cuộc gọi của vị hoàng tử địa ngục.

Tom vội vã thốt ra, thậm chí không nhìn đến người nào đang ở trong phòng vì lo sợ Star sẽ chặn họng hắn trước khi hắn kịp giải thích.

"Starshiplàmơnđừngdậpmáytôicầnnóichuyệnvới... Marco?" Tom bắn một tràng, nhưng rồi chậm dần khi hắn nhận ra đầu bên kia không phải giao diện cầu vồng yêu đời của công chúa Mewni như đã dự kiến, thay vào đó là cậu bé Mexico đang bối rối mà hắn định gọi đầu tiên, cũng chính là người ở bên kia tấm gương.

Marco giật mình khi nghe tiếng Tom gọi, và chầm chậm quay lại nhìn con quỷ. Khuôn mặt Marco đỏ bừng và xấu hổ khi nhận ra rằng Tom có thể đã nhận ra sự lo lắng ẩn trong bước đi của cậu.

"Ồ, ừm, chào Tom," Marco cố vẫy tay và trông thật thảm hại, rồi cậu thả tay xuống để tiếp tục, "Ừm, anh thế nào rồi và cả địa ngục nữa? Brian thì sao? Nếu anh muốn tìm Star thì cô ấy giờ đang ra ngoài với bạn rồi. Hơn nữa, tôi khuyên anh đừng cố gắng nói chuyện với cô ấy trong thời gian này, cô ấy vẫn bị kích động sau chuyện đó, kiểu như 'lũ quỷ đã cố giết và ăn thịt mình'... đại loại vậy."

Tom chớp mắt, sau đó thở dài, "Tại sao cậu lại ở trong phòng Star vậy? Cậu biết sao không, mà thôi bỏ đi. Thực ra tôi gọi là để nói chuyện với cậu. Tôi đã nói sẽ giải thích tất cả vụ Dạ vũ Trăng Máu này sau, và...," hắn hơi ngừng lại, tay luồn qua tóc, sau đó quơ quơ trên không – Marco lơ đang nhận ra đó là bàn tay cậu đã chặt đứt, "Nói là sau đó. Nhưng bây giờ tôi không rảnh lắm, và tôi phải đi thăm các yêu tinh. Cậu vẫn giữ cái chuông địa ngục đó chứ? Chỉ cần gõ nó, và nói cho cậu xuống sàn âm 666, đó là tầng của tôi. Chúng ta có thể, hy vọng vậy, nói chuyện mà không sợ bị ai đó quấy rầy, giống lần ở Dạ vũ.”

Marco ngay lập tức cảnh giác trước ý định đi đâu đó một mình với Tom. Anh chàng đẹp trai này thật sự là một con quỷ - và không chỉ là một con quỷ, con quỷ đầy lửa giận đó còn là hoàng tử của địa ngục! Marco không chắc lắm nếu Star còn xem hắn là bạn, vì Tom trong mắt cậu là kẻ rất có tố chất làm phản diện. Thực ra thì, lí do duy nhất cậu chưa dập máy là vì còn thấy tội lỗi khi bỏ rơi Tom để tự bảo vệ mình và Star khỏi lũ quỷ ở buổi Dạ vũ. Hoặc ít nhất thì đó là lí do của riêng Marco. Nhưng trung thực mà nói thì, toàn bộ vụ "cứu mạng cậu" đã phủ nhận ý kiến "ác nhân tiềm ẩn" trong đầu Marco, nhưng thứ căn bản khác, như thực tế chuyện Tom là hoàng tử quỷ lửa giận của địa ngục, vẫn tính.  
   
Marco nhướn mày nghi ngờ trước lời đề nghị của Tom, và hỏi "Đây chắc không phải âm mưu để tôi ở một mình trong địa ngục và anh có thể giết tôi đấy chứ? Hoặc bắt cóc và giam giữ tôi như con tin để Star phải hẹn hò với anh? Bời vì, đồ quỷ," Marco nói ra những từ độc đoán nhất mà cậu có thể, "Tôi có đai xanh nhất đẳng Karate, và tôi sẽ lại chặt đứt tay anh lần nữa."

Marco giơ tay lên tạo một trong những thế có lẽ được xem là đáng sợ của Karate. “Có lẽ”, từ khóa. Nếu là tình huống khác, có thể Tom đã bật cười, nhưng lúc này thay vì trở thành con quái vật tàn bạo như mong đợi của Marco, Tom cố chứng minh hắn không phải. Bằng cách bốc cháy.

Tom hét lên, "Không phải, cái thằng ngu này! Tôi đang cố làm gì đó giúp cậu một lần này đấy!"

Tom tự ngắt lời, cố kiểm soát ngọn lửa và tâm trạng của mình. Khi ngọn lửa biến mất, Tom nhắm mắt và hít nột hơi thật sâu, trước khi nhặt con thỏ từ đâu đó bên ngoài mà Marco có thể thấy qua tấm gương. Khi Tom vuốt ve con thỏ, Marco tự nhủ rằng mình không có lỗi và cậu có quyền được lo lắng.

Tom cuối cùng cũng có thể rít qua kẽ răng, mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền, "Sau khi nghe chuyện cậu đã giúp Càng cua trong tất cả lũ quái vật thành người tốt như thế nào, tôi đã nghĩ rằng cậu, giữa một đám con người ấy, sẽ nắm bắt và thấu hiểu được điều không phải con quỷ nào cũng hoàn toàn độc ác, tàn bạo. Phải, dù không nhiều lắm nhưng cậu cũng đừng vội phán xét như vậy. Loại tư tưởng này có ngày sẽ giết chết cậu đấy. Có thể còn tệ hơn nữa."

"À, lần cuối tôi ở gần bọn quỷ, chúng đã cố gắng ăn thịt tôi," Marco cố biện minh. "Chờ đã... sao anh biết chuyện Càng cua?” Marco hỏi, thật sự cảm thấy tội lỗi khi đã ngay lập tức nhảy đến – xét thấy thời gian thì hợp lí – kết luận. Trong tất cả mọi người, cậu vốn nên biết mọi thứ đều không như vẻ bề ngoài của nó – đặc biệt là chuyện liên quan đến Star và những người quanh cô.

Câu hỏi khiến Tom cất tiếng cười nhỏ và mở mắt - giờ đã bình thường trở lại, nhưng chứa đầy sự vui vẻ.

“Cậu vốn thông minh lắm mà, hay Star chưa kể gì? À, cô ấy luôn ghét mấy bài học lịch sử, chắc vậy... Địa ngục là nguồn gốc của quái vật. Lũ hạ đặng đều dây mơ rễ má với nhau, mà chúng thì thiên hướng khoác lác lắm. Chưa kể tin đồn dưới này lan nhanh như, ờm, gió (*). Cậu sẽ không thể đi đâu mà không nghe chuyện Càng cua đã từng được cầm đũa thần cuả công chúa Star Butterfly đâu. Oáp." Tom đảo mắt, vẫn vuốt ve con thỏ của mình nhưng với nhịp độ từ tốn hơn nhiều.

Sự châm biếm của hắn khiến Marco phải phì cười, điều đó làm Tom mỉm cười, tự hào vì bản thân đã khiến con ng - Marco, được an tâm.

Tom tiếp tục, "Dù sao thì, chúng ta cũng cần phải nói chuyện. Cứ rung chuông đi Marco. Thề trên vương quốc của cha tôi, tôi không hề có ý định đánh cắp linh hồn cậu, bắt cóc cậu hay làm chuyện ngu ngốc nào khác mà cậu nghĩ. Dẫu vậy, tôi xin lỗi vì 'người của tôi đã cố ăn thịt cậu'. Tôi hiểu chuyện đó để lại ấn tượng không tốt cỡ nào. Hy vọng sớm được gặp cậu."

Với những lời cuối cùng, Tom cúp máy, để lại Marco hơi bất ngờ sau nhũng gì hắn đã làm. Marco thật ra không chờ một lời xin lỗi cho bất kì chuyện gì vốn thoát khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Tom, đặc biệt là khi Tom đã cố gắng giúp họ. Tuy thế, lời xin lỗi ấy khiến Marco càng hổ thẹn vì đã cáo buộc Tom trong khi người ấy đang cố giữ bình tĩnh. Đã thế, Tom còn chưa làm gì đến mức khiến Marco mất tin tưởng, cũng như tổn thương cậu vậy. Điều tồi tệ mà Tom đã làm với cậu là thô lỗ kéo cậu ra khỏi Star tại vũ hội, nhưng lại kết thúc bằng việc cả hai đã có một điệu nhảy thật ngọt ngào.

"Mình nợ anh ta vì tất cả sự thù địch vô lý này," Marco tự nhủ rồi chạy đi lấy chuông địa ngục trong phòng cậu, rồi chạy về ban công phòng Star, "Và mình cũng cần câu trả lời cho tất cả những gì xảy ra ở Dạ vũ Trăng Máu nữa..."

Tự thuyết phục bản thân như vậy, Marco gõ cái chuông.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nguyên gốc câu này là “Not to mention rumours spread fast as - well, hell - down here” . Mình đoán ý Tom muốn so sánh ‘fast as hell’ kiểu ‘nhanh vãi m’ mà tụi mình hay dùng lúc nhấn mạnh ấy. Nhưng vì nơi đó vốn là Hell rồi cho nên đành ậm ờ như thế, nhưng câu trên tụi mình không truyền tải được hết nên đổi thành từ gió. Bạn nào có cách dịch hay hơn thì cứ comment.


	3. Căn phòng to bá cháy của Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco ghé qua vuơng quốc của Tom. Câu hỏi có lời giải đáp và một điều gì đó được cải thiện.

Marco bước khỏi thang máy địa ngục, bối rối nhớ đến vẻ sửng sốt của thú đá, và câu hỏi kinh ngạc "Ngươi có chắc là tầng đó không? Kiểu thật sự chắc chắn ấy, con người?" cứ lặp đi lặp lại suốt đoạn đường xuống.

'Không hiểu ý nó là sao nhỉ.' Marco nghĩ, chân dừng bước trước cánh cửa khổng lồ màu đỏ được chạm khắc tinh xảo bằng hình ảnh của những ngọn lửa, quỷ dữ, cùng một loại kí tự cổ gần giống chữ rune, dường như rực lên ánh vàng nhàn nhạt.

Cậu vuơn tay nhưng chợt khựng lại khi nhận ra cái nắm cửa có hình dạng một chiếc sừng cong cong màu đen, phỏng chừng trước kia từng là của con quỷ nào đấy - kẻ đã không từ bỏ sự tự do, với vệt máu đọng khô ở phần tiếp xúc với cánh cửa. Marco tự lý giải, 'Nghĩ lại thì... dù sao cũng khá bất lịch sự nếu vào mà không gõ cửa.' và thay vào đó với sang cái có hình vòng tròn được chạm trổ một cách tỉ mỉ và đập đập hai lần, sau đó lùi lại đứng chờ trong lo lắng.

Chẳng  bao lâu Tom ra mở cửa với một cái nhìn ngạc nhiên và nhận xét, "Hử, lâu lắm rồi mới có người gõ cửa hơn là xông thẳng vào đấy."

Marco hơi cảm thấy tự hào về cách hành xử tốt đẹp của mình, nhưng rồi Tom tiếp tục, "Cậu biết không, so với chiếc gõ cửa nhìn như cái khuyên mũi của một gã nửa nhân ngưu nửa khổng lồ bị giựt ra trong một cuộc chiến. Mọi người sẽ thấy cái sừng giả trông dễ ‘nuốt’ hơn đấy, nhất là với những người không phải ở đây." Tom nhún vai. “Thôi thì, gấp đôi điểm cho cậu vì sự dũng cảm và lịch sự. Giỏi lắm Marco."

Marco mặt cắt không còn giọt máu, "Khoan đã... cái sừng là đồ giả hả?"

Tom nhìn Marco và cười, "Starship thực sự không kể gì về quỷ cho cậu nhỉ? Ta thấy hơi bị xúc phạm đấy nhé. Đừng nói là cậu thật sự nghĩ máu quỷ cũng có màu đỏ?"

Tom chỉ cười lớn dần khi Marco nhìn xuống đôi tay với ánh mắt ghê tởm, và sau đó vẫy cật lực, cố lau cái tay trông có vẻ rất sạch bằng cách chùi lên áo khoác.

"Đùa, kinh quá! Phòng tắm của anh ở đâu vậy, có biết là bệnh tật rất dễ lây qua tiếp xúc với máu và dịch cơ thể kẻ khác không hả? Chưa kể cơ thể và hệ miễn dịch của tôi có thể sẽ phản ứng lại với đống vi trùng quỷ quái của anh nữa! Bớt cười giùm đi!" Marco la lên đồng thời đẩy Tom ra đi tìm phòng tắm.

Nhưng mà, nhiệm vụ cao cả của Marco phải tạm ngừng khi một thanh âm đặc biệt cất lên. Cậu từ từ quay qua nhìn Tom với một nụ cười toe toét trên mặt.

"...Tom, anh vừa khịt mũi đấy à?"

Marco quay lại đã thấy Tom che miệng và mũi bằng cả hai tay. Cả ba mắt của Tom mở to ngạc nhiên trước khi đảo sang một bên khi hắn nói với sự dè dặt và nghi hoặc, "Không...?

Marco cười càng tươi hơn, "Khỏi chối, anh bạn. Vậy mà Star chê tôi ngố tàu."

Tom bỏ tay khỏi khuôn mặt đang chuyển sang màu tím sẫm, hai má hắn ửng đỏ, "Ta không biết cậu đã nghe được gì, con người," hắn thốt ra từng từ như muốn chửi thề, "Nhưng đó chắc chắn không gọi là khịt mũi."

Marco chỉ cười và nói, "Tom, nhìn anh như kiểu bốc hơi luôn rồi đấy. Nếu có bất kì cơ hội nào để thuyết phục tôi rằng anh không phải là một tên ngố tàu khụt khịt thì chúng đều chạy qua cái cửa to bự chảng của anh rồi."

Tom lắp bắp, hai bên má càng đỏ hơn trong khi hắn vội vã giải thích, "Không, cậu thấy đấy, đó là vấn đề của một con quỷ lửa, bởi nhiệt độ máu của ta -  à ờm, cơ thể - vốn lúc nào cũng sục sôi, khi máu tập trung ở một chỗ - ừ, thì, sôi là một chuyện - tôi, ư, có thể kiểm soát cả cơ thể nhưng đầu tôi - à cái đầu thì khó hơn vì có bộ não ở đó - ừm."

Tom hơi cà lăm giữa lời giải thích và lúc này má của hắn như muốn cháy lên. Marco không thể nhịn cười khi thấy vẻ nhắng nhít của con quỷ.

Nghe được tiếng cười của Marco, Tom hắng giọng và gắng gạt hết cơn xấu hổ đi. "E hèm. Dù sao thì. Đừng lo lắng về bệnh tật gì. Những gì có khả năng gây hại cho ta trong tương lai đều đã được đốt sạch. Hơn nữa, chúng ta ở đây là để nói về buổi Dạ vũ, nhưng nếu tiếng cười của con người như cậu bị nghe thấy thì rắc rối lắm."

"Ờ, cảm ơn đã nhắc... tôi..." Marco lết sau hắn, ngó nghiêng xung quanh.

Căn phòng rộng lớn, với một phòng khách thoáng đãng và xa hoa, và ti tỉ cánh cửa với cầu thang dẫn sang chỗ khác. Màu chủ đạo là đen và trắng, với những điểm nhấn ánh vàng mọi chỗ, và dường như càng nhiều chữ rune được khắc trên tường. Những màu sắc khác trong căn phòng xuất phát từ mấy món thừa thãi, chẳng hạn như một tấm đệm lò xo cỡ lớn ở trong góc, và thứ gì đó tuơng tự như rạp chiếu phim ở góc khác, những chiếc ghế dài và đệm ngồi sặc sỡ trải quanh cái TV khổng lồ với vô vàn băng điện tử và máy chơi game cầm tay mà Marco không biết tên, và có phải kia là-

"Tom, tại sao lại có bồn tắm mạ vàng trong phòng khách của anh vậy?"

Tom bối rối nhìn Marco trong phút chốc, trước khi lắc đầu và nói, "À cái đó. Bởi vì hồ bơi nhét không vừa, nên bọn ta đã chuyển nó sang phòng khác." Tom lơ đãng vẫy tay về một vài cánh cửa nào đó. "Cậu có thể xem mấy món đồ của ta sau nếu muốn, nhưng giờ hãy qua thư viện trước, được chứ?"

Tom bước lên một bậc thang lơ lửng trên không, và Marco đi theo hắn.

Đứng ngay chân cầu thang, Marco ngừng lại và gọi với theo, "Tom, anh chắc là cái thứ này, ừm, an toàn chứ?" Cậu nhón thử một bậc với đầu mũi giày của mình.

Tom quay xuống, và nhướn mày, "Nếu không ta đã chả đứng đây rồi. Lẹ nào Diaz."

Marco rón rén bước lên một bậc, và khi nó vẫn đứng yên, cậu chạy một mạch lên chỗ Hoàng tử quỷ. Trên cùng cầu thang, Tom hướng về phía cánh cửa có những kí tự rune kì lạ ấy, bên dưới là dòng chữ phiên dịch, "Thư viện". Tom mở cửa cho Marco vào trước, và một lần nữa Marco phải choáng ngợp trước sự đồ sộ và hoành tráng của căn phòng.

Thư viện riêng của Tom chất đầy những bộ sách, một vài cuốn trông cổ hơn vẻ ngoài, số khác thì khá mới như sách và tạp chí, phần lớn được viết bằng chữ rune, nhưng cũng có vài cuốn được viết bằng nhiều loại ngôn ngữ trên Trái Đất. Chúng đều được đặt trên giá, nối liền với những trụ đá cẩm thạch được chạm trổ kí tự hoàng kim trên bề mặt trải dài đến vô tận. Marco không kiềm được hiếu kỳ.

"Này Tom? Mấy cái kí tự lạ ở khắp nơi này là gì thế?"

Tom ậm ừ lướt qua một kệ sách, và ngẩng lên, “Ồ, ý cậu là ngôn ngữ của bọn ta ấy hả? Nó gọi là quỷ ngữ, hầu hết sách ở đây đều được viết bằng thứ tiếng này. À thì, cũng có một số thuộc loại cổ hơn và số khác thì ăn theo văn phong nói hiện đại. Ta thậm chia còn có vài quyển bằng chữ tương lai nữa. Quỷ ngữ là ngôn ngữ thông dụng dưới này, dù vậy mỗi chủng tộc quỷ đều có ngôn ngữ riêng và phuơng ngữ. Dưới này ai cũng biết quỷ ngữ, đó cũng là loại ngôn ngữ được sử dụng để nói và viết nhiều nhất, nhờ vậy mà những cuốn sách này trở nên dễ hiểu và tiện lợi cho mọi người hơn là viết nó bằng một loại ngôn ngữ khác thích hợp nhưng ít phổ biến. Mặc dù vẫn có vài quyển được viết bằng ngôn ngữ đặc trưng của loài quỷ."

Marco ngâm nga, "Nghe tuyệt đấy. Vậy dòng chữ khắc trên cửa có nghĩa gì? Chúng là phép bảo hộ hay sao?"

Khiến Marco ngạc nhiên, mặt Tom lại đỏ ửng - may mắn không một luồng hơi nào bốc lên -, và xoa gáy.

"À, ừ, phần lớn là thế, nhưng rune bảo hộ chỉ khởi động khi có mối đe dọa ở gần hoặc cố gắng đột nhập vào phòng hay, ta nên nói là tầng. Cái từ phát sáng..." Tom đỏ mặt hơn một chút và ngoảnh sang chỗ khác, gãi đầu "Chỉ là mấy thứ ngu ngốc ta khắc lên lúc mười hai tuổi thôi. Mấy thứ ngớ ngần tuổi mười hai kiểu như, 'Tránh xa hoặc chết' hay 'Chào mừng đến với tâm trí méo mó của ta' hay ‘Ta sẽ ăn mừng trên xác chết mẹ ngươi', thậm chí là, 'Nhào vào lũ kém cỏi, ta cho chúng mày nát con mẹ xuơng,' mà ta tình cờ nghe được và nghĩ nó thật ngầu. Ta thề ta đã có thể bị táng cho một cái nếu nói vậy." Tom xấu hổ cười.

Marco khó mà nhịn được cười, ngay cả khi trong đầu cậu reo lên, 'Hai điều này không giống nhau.'

Tuy nhiên thay vì nói ra suy nghĩ của mình, Marco chỉ nói, "Ừ. Đừng bận tâm Tom, chúng ta đều từng trải qua mà. Những thứ đáng xấu hổ năm mười hai, mười ba."

Marco rùng mình nhớ lại bản thân hồi đó và vỗ vai trấn an Tom. Tuy nhiên một luồng năng lượng dễ chịu nảy sinh, khiến cậu vội thu tay tức thì. Cậu quay sang Tom và từ cái nhìn trong ánh mắt hắn, cậu biết hắn cũng cảm nhận được. Marco chà chà cảm giác ngứa ran trong lòng bàn tay vào quần bò.

"Vậy."  Marco dè dặt nói, "Dạ vũ Trăng máu?"

Tom hắng giọng và nói, "À, ừ, ừm."

Hắn sờ qua chỗ Marco vừa chạm vào với chút nhộn nhạo, rồi rút ra một cuốn sách khá dày và cũ kĩ ở cái kệ gần đó, tựa sách: 'Phong tục và Truyền thống loài quỷ'; tập 667. Hắn lật ào ào và dừng lại ở trang có tiêu đề, "Giao ước Linh hồn và những thứ ngớ ngẩn khác liên quan". Tom bồn chồn lướt qua những đoạn không cần thiết như đã nhớ chính xác phần thông tin quan trọng. Hắn tìm đến đoạn đó, và miễn cưỡng đưa cuốn sách cho Marco, chỉ rõ, không mong chờ gì phản ứng hắn chắc chắn sẽ nhận được.

Marco đọc to đoạn văn, "Hai kẻ may mắn (hoặc nhiều hơn) được chọn tắm dưới ánh Trăng Máu mỗi sáu trăm sáu mươi bảy năm sẽ vĩnh viễn gắn bó suốt kiếp này và cả kiếp sau, vì Mặt Trăng tin rằng họ sinh ra là dành cho nhau, và ít nhiều công nhận họ như soulmates (đọc đoạn dưới để biết thêm thông tin về soulmates). Mặt Trăng không bao giờ sai, và quyết định đó không thể nào bác bỏ, thuyết phục hay thay đổi." Càng đọc giọng Marco càng trở nên ngờ vực cho đến từ cuối cậu gần như hét toáng lên. Tom co rúm lại.

"Anh đùa sao! Chúng ta mà là soulmates á?" Marco choáng váng. Cậu tính quẳng cuốn sách đi, nhưng lo sợ sẽ làm vỡ thứ gì đó nên lại cẩn thận đặt nó xuống bàn, chắc chắn không để lại nếp gấp trên trang giấy.

"Đừng có nổi điên với ta! Ta có bày ra trò này đâu." Tom bào chữa.

“Không, anh đã lên kế hoạch để Mặt trăng trói buộc linh hồn của anh với Star! Tôi biết là anh giở trò mà, đồ quỷ," Marco đáp trả bằng những từ cay nghiệt, "và giờ nhờ ơn cái mưu đồ nhỏ của anh mà chúng ta thành thế này đấy!" Marco hét lên.

Tom cũng mất bình tĩnh và quát, "ĐỪNG CÓ HÉT VÀO MẶT TA, ĐỒ CON NGƯỜI," hắn nổi lửa. Tuy nhiên, khi Tom để ý thấy Marco co người lại, bày ra thế phòng thủ như thể nghĩ hắn sẽ tấn công cậu, Tom buộc bản thân phải trấn tĩnh lại, bỏ ra khỏi phòng và quay về với một con thỏ trên tay.

"Ta chỉ mời Starship đến Dạ vũ để xem có khả năng nào chúng ta là soulmate không thôi. Cuốn sách đã nói thẳng là không ai có thể thuyết phục Mặt trăng, và ta chắc chắn càng không có quyền kiểm soát xem ai là người nó ràng buộc, vì vậy cái giả thuyết nhỏ của cậu rằng ta cố ép Star vào một mối quan hệ nào đó là bất khả thi. Thật ra đó là cơ hội cuối cùng ta biết được hai người bọn ta có tuơng thích không nữa, tin hay không tùy ngươi nhưng ta đã muốn cố gắng làm bạn với cô ấy nếu chuyện không thành. Nhưng, ngươi phải xuất hiện, phá hỏng mọi thứ và và khiến ta mất kiểm soát trước mặt cô ấy để trấn áp lũ quỷ kia. Giờ thì Starship sẽ chẳng bao giờ muốn nhìn mặt ta nữa và ta thì bị trói buộc với một kẻ nghĩ rằng ta là căn nguyên gốc rễ của mọi tội lỗi. Tuyệt làm sao." Tom cúi xuống và nựng con thỏ của mình, "Cậu có thể đi. Không hiểu sao ta lại mong chờ một điều khác biệt cơ chứ."

Marco xoa xoa cánh tay và một lần nữa cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã vội kết luận mọi thứ.

"Nghe này Tom. Tôi, ừ, tôi thật lòng xin lỗi vì tất cả lời buộc tội mà tôi ném vào anh, và, ừm, chặt tay anh nữa. Và còn cách nào tốt hơn để xin lỗi về chuyện đó là ném cho anh những lời cáo buộc khác ha? Nhưng anh là hoàng tử địa ngục," Marco cười gượng gạo, "Tôi hiểu toàn bộ vụ ràng buộc linh hồn này là truyền truyền thống của quỷ có ý nghĩa rất quan trọng với anh và tôi tôn trọng điều đó. Anh thấy sao nếu chúng ta thử lại và bắt đầu từ làm bạn của nhau? Ý tôi là giao ước linh hồn cũng có thể là bạn cực cực thân thôi ha?"

Marco hắng giọng, và chìa tay ra với một nụ cười, "Chào người lạ, tôi là Marco Diaz. Người Mexico, tôi thích màu đỏ, và đang học ở một trường trung học nhàm chán và dễ đoán. Rất vui được gặp anh."

Tom nhìn xuống bàn tay đang chìa ra, rồi lại nhìn Marco. Hắn mỉm cười đáp lại, và đặt con thỏ xuống cuốn sách để bắt tay với Marco.

"Chào đằng ấy, ta là Tom. Ừm, là Hoàng tử quỷ của địa ngục - dù ở đây có các hoàng tử vỡi mỗi danh hiệu khác nữa, nhưng về cơ bản ta là người giám sát tất cả bọn họ. Ta giáo dục tại nhà bởi rất nhiều gia sư, và ta cũng đang có vấn đế trong việc kiểm soát tính khí. Hân hạnh được làm quen"

Marco bắt tay và nói, "Được rồi, tạm dẹp chuyện đó qua một bên, còn gì tôi cần biết rõ về mối ràng buộc này nữa không? Kiểu phải kề kề bên nhau hay dạng dạng vậy?”

Tom định mở miệng nhưng lại thôi khi Marco vẫn tiếp tục, "Mà vậy thì chán chết? Quẩn quanh suốt 24/7? Tôi cá là anh có nhiều thứ tuyệt hơn để làm. Tôi thì có trường lớp, mà như thế thì bất tiện lắm, nhỉ? Dù sao chúng ta liên lạc qua gương của Star là được rồi."

Marco không nhận thức mỗi lời cậu thốt ra vẻ mặt Tom lại chùng xuống, hay cách Tom như đang đấu tranh nội tâm việc gì đó, trước khi trả lời, "Ừ, cái gương cũng được. Thực ra, để ta-"

Tom chạy khỏi thư viện, và quay lại với một cái gương nhỏ màu đỏ, hai cái sừng mọc ở trên, và tay cầm nhìn như đuôi quỷ. "Đây, cái này dễ mang theo hơn, và cậu sẽ không cần dùng đến cái của Star nữa. Cậu có nói là thích màu đỏ nhỉ?"

Marco nhận chiếc gương từ tay Tom, "Ừ, phải. Cảm ơn Tom, trông nó tuyệt đấy chứ. Tôi nghĩ mình cũng nên tặng lại anh cái gì đó nhưng một thứ xa xỉ như vậy tôi không gánh được." Marco mỉm cười, cẩn thận nhét chiếc guơng vào túi áo rồi nói, "Hay là, ngày nào đó anh qua nhà tôi và tôi làm cho anh bánh nacho nhé? Star có khen chúng ngon lắm."

Tom cười dịu dàng, "Cậu không cần làm thế, nhưng ta đánh giá cao lời đề nghị đó, và có lẽ sẽ vui lòng đồng ý rồi. Ta đoán giờ cậu muốn quay lại trái đất chứ?"

Marco gật đầu, "Ừ, khỏi phải nói lãnh địa của anh chẳng mát mẻ gì - ừm thì, nóng-, nhưng tôi thực sự phải đi."

Tom dẫn Marco ra khỏi thư viện, và hỏi, "Cậu vẫn giữ cái chuông địa ngục phải không? Cứ giữ nó, phòng khi cậu cần xuống đây. Là người ràng buộc linh hồn với ta, rune sẽ tự động cho cậu vào, nên cứ thoải mái, đại loại, trốn tránh phụ huynh hoặc bất kì trách nhiệm ở dưới này chẳng hạn. Starship vẫn làm thế hồi bọn ta còn là bạn tốt."

Tom phóng khoáng vẩy tay(*), vô tình đụng vào một lọ hoa. “Ôi đệt.” Tom lầm bầm, và cúi xuống tính nhặt các mảnh vỡ lên thì Marco với ra ngăn hắn lại.

"Nào nào, cẩn thận chứ! Bị cắt phải giờ! Anh có cái chổi hay hót rác gì đó chứ?" Marco nói, vội vã nhìn quanh như thể mong chổi và hốt rác tự xuất hiện.

Tom nhìn xuống nơi Marco vẫn nắm tay hắn trong vô thức, và cười trìu mến. "Marco. Cậu biết tôi là quỷ mà?"

“Quỷ hay không cũng thế, vụn kính và vết cắt cũng đau chứ! Rồi máu sẽ dây ra khắp nơi, hoặc sẽ thế nào nếu anh trượt chân và mảnh kính cắt phải tĩnh mạch vậy?” Marco nghiêm túc nhìn vào mắt Tom.

Tom không thể nhịn cười. "Marco Diaz, cậu là một con người kì lạ. Nhưng thôi được rồi, cậu thắng." Tom đứng dậy, và bước thật xa khỏi cái bình bể. "Vậy được chưa?"

Marco cũng bước qua đống lộn xộn trên sàn và lẩm bẩm, hơi bĩu môi rồi khoanh tay trước ngực, "Đợi khi anh bị đau và bị khâu mấy mũi rồi mới biết ai là người đang cười." Marco đi với Tom đến tận cửa trước khi ngừng lại và thốt lên, "Khoan, anh không định dọn đống đó à?"

Tom ngao ngán đáp lại, " Ổn mà."

Marco bắt đầu, "Nhưng lỡ-"

"Sẽ ổn thôi Marco. Mà có lỡ thế thì cứ hả hê như cậu muốn, được chứ?" Tom ngắt lời khi hai người ra đến cửa.

“Vậy thì. Cảm ơn vì tất cả, Tom, và một lần nữa xin lỗi anh. Tôi, ừm, có nên gọi cho anh vài lần trong tuần này?" Trong khi nói, Marco lấy cái chuông ra và gõ.

Một thoáng đau khổ lướt qua mặt Tom, trước khi hắn trả lời, "À. Được chứ. Các cuộc gọi luôn được chấp nhận. Ta sẽ chờ. Gặp lại sau, Marco."

Marco bước vào thang máy địa ngục lần nữa và vẫy tay chào Tom, trước khi thú đá lại lao lên thế giới của cậu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rune: một loại chữ cổ được chữ được người Viking ở Scandinavia sử dụng.  
> Phuơng ngữ: Ngôn ngữ hình thành từ cuộc sống và phản ánh cuộc sống của từng địa phương khác nhau về kinh tế, văn hóa sẽ khác nhau. (Như kiểu Việt Nam mình có ba vùng Bắc, Trung, Nam là ba phuơng ngữ chính ấy: phương ngữ bắc (Bắc Bộ), phương ngữ trung (Bắc Trung Bộ), phương ngữ nam (Nam Trung Bộ và Nam Bộ).)  
> Nacho: một món ăn vặt của Mexico  
> Nguyên gốc là: 'mi casa es tu casa'. Tiếng Tây Ban Nha, nếu dịch ra sẽ tựa tựa câu 'cứ tự nhiên như ở nhà' bên mình.


	4. Giỏi lắm Marco, thật wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giải quyết mọi chuyện, lập kế hoạch, và đặt biệt hiệu cho nhau.

 

Marco chúc Tom ngủ ngon, treo gương lên và lăn ra giường. Cậu liếc nhanh ra ngoài cửa sổ, trong suốt khoảng thời gian trò chuyện cùng hoàng tử quỷ, màn đêm đã buông xuống lúc nào không hay. Khiến Marco ngạc nhiên là đã vài tuần trôi qua mà không có bất kì xô xát nào, và cậu còn dám nói, mọi thứ vẫn rất bình thường. À thì, bình thường hết mức mà cuộc sống  ngày thường cậu bé Mexico đáng thương có thể trải qua. Sự khác biệt duy nhất trong đời Marco là khi về nhà, sau mỗi trận chiến lục đục với Ludo trong ngày hôm đó, cậu sẽ gọi cho vị hoàng tử quỷ - trông cực kỳ mệt mỏi của giới Địa Ngục. Không vấn đề gì cả.    
  
Marco không nghĩ mình sẽ gọi cho Tom mỗi ngày, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng thể kìm được. Kể ra, cậu chàng ác quỷ lại khá hợp cạ và dễ nói chuyện đến không ngờ, chưa kể là Tom thực sự khá tuyệt những lúc không ngủ gục khi đang gọi. Dù có thế đi nữa, trông Tom lúc ấy cũng thật đáng yêu (mà Marco sẽ không thừa nhận đâu, như cái việc cậu sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận đã lén chụp một bức Tom đang ngủ đội chú thỏ trên đầu, và rằng cậu còn đặt bức hình này làm ảnh nền trên máy tính nữa, không nhé), nếu có bao giờ chuyện này lộ ra, đó sẽ là bằng chứng đe dọa hoàn hảo. 

Thật ra, quen nhau rồi mới biết Tom là người bạn tốt, hắn không hỏi về Star, và để mặc Marco lảm nhảm suốt ngày với hắn, dù hắn luôn cười mỗi khi cậu nhắc đến mấy vấn đề an toàn phòng vệ. Thậm chí, thỉnh thoảng hắn còn giúp Marco làm bài tập về nhà, vì có vẻ như chương trình giảng dạy dưới Địa Ngục chạy trước cả mấy thứ họ học trên này, ai biết đâu được. Tất nhiên Marco vẫn dạo chơi với Star mọi lúc, cô ấy là bạn thân nhất của cậu và việc làm quen với Tom chẳng thay đổi điều gì cả, mà dường như dạo gần đây, nàng công chúa Mewni thường xuyên đi chơi cùng Jackie hơn nên Marco không cảm thấy tồi tệ khi không dành được nhiều thời gian bên cô thường xuyên như trước nữa. Chỉ có một điều khiến Marco cảm thấy bứt rứt là làm sao mở lời về cái chuyện “ràng buộc linh hồn với bồ cũ của bạn”. Marco không nghĩ Star sẽ nổi đóa đâu - có thể là một chút chất vấn, phải vậy nhưng chưa đến mức nổi đóa - dẫu gì đây cũng không phải vấn đề dễ mở lời trong một cuộc trò chuyện bình thường. Cậu nên nói gì đây? ‘Ê Star cho tớ mượn bình sữa, và à mà, tớ mới kết giao với Tom. Thời tiết hôm nay đẹp trời nhỉ?’ Có cái quần mà mọi chuyện sẽ xảy ra tốt đẹp như vậy. 

Marco nhìn xuống gương nhỏ nơi cổ tay, từ khi cậu đeo nó lên thì ít nhiều nó cũng có chức năng như một chiếc đồng hồ. Cậu nhớ lại lần đầu khi cố thực hiện một cuộc gọi và cậu đã hoảng sợ thế nào khi đuôi nó quấn lên cánh tay cậu. Tom giải thích đó là một biện pháp an toàn để người sử dụng không làm rơi chiếc gương khi có cuộc gọi mà vẫn rảnh tay làm các việc khác, dù hắn chọc ghẹo Marco rằng cậu nên vui mừng thế nào khi nó rất an toàn. Sau đó Tom dạy cậu làm sao để tháo cái đuôi khi đang gọi điện và làm sao để phóng to cái gương lên như cái trong phòng Star, và khi ở trong trạng thái đấy nó sẽ lơ lửng. Một mảnh kí ức thoáng qua, Marco cứ không ngừng suy nghĩ chuyện này kì lạ thế nào khi Tom chỉ ngồi đó, lắng nghe và giúp đỡ cậu thay vì phàn nàn về bất cứ chuyện gì trong cuộc sống của hắn. Nhất là khi ở địa vị của một hoàng tử, hắn phải gặp cả tá chuyện phiền lòng mỗi ngày, mà trông hắn cũng giống một kẻ dễ phàn nàn bởi cái tính nóng nảy ấy – dù bây giờ cũng tốt hơn chút nhiều rồi.

Marco thở dài một hơi và chuẩn bị đi ngủ. Có lẽ Tom vẫn chưa tin tưởng cậu. Cả hai chỉ mới làm bạn được ba tuần – chuyện dù nghe không cẩu huyết đến mức đó nhưng cũng chả tốt hơn được chút nào-, nên Marco đoán cậu không thể đổ lỗi cho Tom được. Tuy vậy, cậu không thể ngừng lo lắng tại sao dạo này Tom lại trông mệt mỏi đến vậy.

“Có lẽ là rắc rối dưới địa ngục chăng? Rõ ràng là Tom biết anh ta có thể nói với mình mọi chuyện, bọn mình đã tâm linh tương thông rồi nên cũng đâu phải mình sẽ phản bội anh ấy,” Marco lẩm bẩm, không ý thức được điều mình vừa thốt ra thành lời, “Chắc là ảnh sẽ nói với mình khi đã sẵn sàng. Chỉ mong là chuyện còn kịp trước khi anh ấy kiệt sức đến mức rơi vào tình trạng nguy hiểm.”

Không them bận tâm vì sao mình lại đột nhiên quan tâm thái quá đến sức khỏe của Tom, Marco nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Marco sảng khoái thức giấc, dò dẫm với tay qua tắt báo thức. Suốt ba tuần qua, Marco lúc nào cũng trong trạng thái tỉnh táo và vui vẻ hơn bình thường – điều mà cậu quy cho việc đã giải quyết hết mọi chuyện với Tom -, nhưng sáng nay cậu thấy thỏa mãn hơn bình thường. Cậu vươn vai, dụi mắt và bước ra khỏi giường.

…Và rồi dẫm lên chân ai đó. Marco thét lên và nhảy chồm lại về giường trước khi nhận ra đó là Tom, người đã thiếp đi trên bàn học của Marco cho đến khi bị đánh thức bằng cách (thô bạo) dẫm lên chân và kèm thêm tiếng hét bên tai. Trước khi Marco kịp thốt ra từ nào thì Star đã mở tung cánh cửa, vẫn còn khoác đồ ngủ trên người và chĩa gậy phép ra, sẵn sàng chiến đấu với thứ đe dọa Marco. Cổ họng Marco tắc lại trong hãi hùng trước khi nhận ra Star còn đeo mặt nạ khi ngủ và không thấy được gì hết.

Cô vẫy đũa phép ra xung quanh và ngáp, “Gì thế Marco’, và tự ngắt lời bằng một cú ngáp khác, “Marco? Quái vật đến nữa hả?”

Marco ra hiệu cho Tom giữ im lặng trước khi nói với Star, “À không, xin lỗi nhé. Tớ chỉ bị vấp ngón chân thôi.”

Star lại ngáp lần nữa trước khi buông tư thế phòng thủ xuống ,”Ôi Marco ngớ ngẩn vụng về.” Star  lóng ngóng quay vòng tại chỗ một chút. 

“Ừ. Tớ ngớ ngẩn vụng về. Giờ sao cậu không về phòng đi tắm đi. Tớ sẽ để cậu tắm trước, miễn là cậu không ngủ gật trong đó nữa.” Marco nói trong khi nhẹ nhàng đẩy nàng công chúa Mewni ra khỏi phòng mình.

“Mới có một lần thôi Marco! Một lần.” Star nói và đi ra khỏi phòng khi vẫn mù mờ với thế giới xung quanh mình.

Marco thở phào nhẹ nhõm rồi đóng cửa lại, cậu tựa lưng vào cửa trước khi nhìn Tom và thầm mắng, “Anh làm quái gì ở đây thế?!”

Tom làm động tác tay như muốn xoa dịu cậu, “Xin lỗi, Xin lỗi. Tôi thề tôi không phải kiểu người nhìn chằm chằm khi cậu đang ngủ hay cái gì đáng sợ tương tự đâu. Tôi chỉ làm bài tập về nhà thôi, thấy không?” Tom chỉ chỉ đống giấy, vở, sách giáo khoa, bút mực, bút chì đang nằm rải rác trên bàn học của Marco.

Cảm giác dần dần thả lỏng khi biết Tom không đột nhiên biến thành thành kẻ theo dõi đáng sợ, Marco từ từ nhường đường cho hắn và quay về giường mình.

“Nhưng chẳng giải thích được sao anh lại ở đây, anh bạn.”

Tom hơi xấu hổ xoa gáy.

“Ừm, cậu biết là một mối liên kết sẽ không thực sự để chúng ta xa nhau quá lâu trong một khoảng thời gian dài liên tục, ừm, mà không bị phạt – điều mà ngay quỷ cũng gần như chịu không nổi, nên tôi đoán nó có thể gây chết người.”

Tom hắng giọng, “Nên tôi quyết định sẽ đến đây trong lúc cậu ngủ và chỉ, ừm, ở yên trong phòng cho mối liên kết được thỏa mãn, nên cậu sẽ không phải hứng chịu sự trừng phạt ghê tởm nào, hoặc cậu biết đấy,” Tom im lặng và làm động tác cắt cổ.

“Ừm, ta thấy, nếu làm như vậy, cậu sẽ thuận tiện đi đến trường và bất cứ nơi đâu trong ngày mà không lo bị ta bám theo hay kiểu vậy. Nên,” Tom hơi nhún vai rồi xấu hổ chuyển tầm nhìn ra ngoài cửa trong sự xấu hổ trong khi con mắt thứ ba vẫn quan sát Marco để phán đoán phản ứng của cậu, “Ta làm vậy cũng được gần ba tuần nay rồi. Ừm, không phải chỉ mỗi bài tập trên lớp, tuy lũ gia sư của ta là người giới Địa Ngục nhưng chúng cũng chẳng thể đì ta ra mà giao cả núi bài tập mỗi ngày đâu. Nhưng, kiểu, ừm, thỉnh thoảng ta cũng mang máy tính với tai nghe tới xem phim, hay đọc sách, lướt web gì đó - ừm, đại loại thế. Ta luôn rời khỏi đây tầm vài phút trước khi cậu dậy, nhưng chắc lần này ta ngủ quên. Xin lỗi.” Tom gãi gãi má.

Marco từ tốn gật đầu tiếp nhận đống thông tin mới nạp. 

“Được rồi, chuyện đó tôi có thể hiểu được. Mà đúng ra điều đó cũng giải thích tại sao gần đây anh trông mệt mỏi đến vậy,” khi nói câu đó Marco đã bỏ nét kinh ngạc hiện trên mặt Tom, ”Nhưng sao anh không nói tôi biết về tác dụng phụ của mối liên kết này? Còn không thì nội việc một con quỷ đi lại trong phòng lúc tôi đang ngủ cũng đủ khiến tôi đau tim rồi. Chúng ta có thể nghĩ cách giải quyết tốt hơn mà.”

Tom chăm chú nhìn Marco và đáp, “Ừm, ta chỉ nghĩ rằng đó là lựa chọn tốt nhất mà thôi. Ta không muốn ép cậu phải dành thời gian với ta, nhất là ở Địa Ngục mà ta phải ở cả ngày trời – ta biết nhà mình có thể gây khó chịu cho những ai không sinh ra hay được tạo ra ở đây, hay là, ừm, chết đi. Và như ta nói ta nghĩ cậu không muốn bị một con quỷ theo dõi trên này.”

Khi Tom gọi nơi Địa Ngục đó là nhà, đôi mắt Marco mở to và chợt nhận ra cậu đã vô thức hành động ích kỷ. Cậu nhớ lần đầu vào tiểu học, những người khác đã phớt lờ, cười cợt hay xem thường gia đình, truyền thống và văn hóa của cậu chỉ vì chúng xa lạ với họ, khiến họ không thoải mái, và cậu đã cố thay đổi bản thân như thể cậu mới là kẻ có vấn đề. Cậu nhớ một cô bạn người Hồi giáo bị giật mất tắm khăn trùm đầu mà lại chẳng thể làm gì, vì nếu cô phản kháng, người ta sẽ chỉ tụm lại và quy cho tất cả những người Hồi giáo đều là kẻ khủng bố bạo lực, và điều đó thật bất công với cô ấy làm sao.

Marco tái mặt và thầm mắng, “Mình đúng là thằng ngốc.”

Cậu bỏ tay khỏi mặt và nhìn Tom, dọn gọn đống bài tập trên lớp của hắn. “Nghe này Tom, có thể là tôi đã hiểu sai toàn bộ về ràng buộc linh hồn. Vậy nên xin lỗi nhé. Và thiệt tình chứ, tôi rất cần ngừng lặp lại các tình huống mà khi chuyện kết thúc tôi cứ phải xin lỗi anh, ha? Dẫu sao, thay vì phải ở lại trong phòng lúc tôi đang ngủ, vừa thiếu ngủ vừa trông như một kẻ lén lút dù sự thật không phải vậy, sao anh không đến trường cùng tôi? Giờ anh đang học tại nhà mà, phải không? Việc bắt kịp trường học chắc không có vấn đề gì đâu, mà thực ra anh còn giúp tôi giải quyết một đống bài tập về nhà rồi. Ý tôi là họ chấp nhận một công chúa phép thuật từ chiều không gian khác thì một hoàng tử của giới Địa Ngục có là gì? Rồi cuối tuần, hoặc kỳ nghỉ ngắn hạn tôi sẽ dành thời gian với anh ở Địa Ngục? Thì dù sao ta đã ràng buộc với nhau rồi, đằng nào anh cũng trở thành vua ở đó mà, tôi cũng cần hiểu biết chút ít Với cả, nói thật đó, tôi khá tò mò về phong tục tập quán và truyền thống của anh. Star là nhất, nhưng động đến vấn đề sách vở và lịch sử thì chẳng thể tìm đến cổ đâu. Biết đâu, tôi cũng có thể ngủ lại qua đêm chỗ anh nếu muốn? Và ngược lại, miễn là anh không có vấn đề gì. Tuy nhiên kỳ nghỉ dài thì phải xem chúng ta nên chia thế nào. Đây, để tôi -,” Marco ngừng lại và đứng lên, với ra sau lưng Tom để lấy cuốn lịch với chiếc bút trên bàn, nhanh chóng vạch ra kế hoạch. 

“Nghe được chứ?” Marco hỏi Tom khi cậu bắt đầu đánh dấu lên lịch.

Tom có vẻ hạnh phúc đến ngơ ngẩn, nhưng hắn nhanh chóng thoát khỏi trạng thái này khi Marco giơ ra cuốn lịch. Tom bối rối hỏi, “Ừ, đúng, đúng vậy, kế hoạch nghe rất hoàn hảo. Nhưng cậu cần gì làm thế vì ta? Ta biết Địa Ngục chẳng phải nơi ấm áp gì, và ta sẽ không giữ ác cảm với cậu hay gì vì không muốn dành thời gian ở dưới đó.

Marco lại đáp, “À, tôi cũng không thể mong anh bỏ qua tương lai, nhà, gia đình, quốc gia, truyền thống và văn hóa của mình chỉ vì tôi không hiểu hay không thích. Tôi cũng nên  tìm hiểu mọi thứ về Địa Ngục, và tìm cách thích ứng với nó thôi. Tìm hiểu về điều khiến anh khó chịu, những gì không nên làm, mọi thứ có ý nghĩa ra sao, và thậm chí là có thể tìm cách đuối anh ra khỏi phòng khi tôi giận nữa.” Mafrco cười mỉm, “Thêm cả, giúp anh khỏi phải lo sẽ ngất xỉu lúc nào không hay. Dù sao, tôi rất hứng thú với ngôn ngữ của anh, nó trông rất tuyệt và nếu học được thì tôi có thể viết bất cứ điều gì về bất kì ai trong chiều không gian này; mà họ sẽ chẳng biết được chúng có nghĩa là gì. Hoàn hảo để trả đũa những gì Jeremy Bimbaum lúc nào chọc ngoáy  tôi.”

Marco ngước lên, “Mà có đi cũng phải có lại, anh bạn. Tôi mong là ít nhất anh cũng cố gắng hiểu được và thích ứng với truyền thống của tôi nói riêng và văn hóa nhân loại nói chung, nhất là khi anh đang ở đây.”

Tom cười tươi, vô tình để lộ chiếc răng nanh, “Dĩ nhiên rồi.“

Giống như cách hắn yêu mến Star, Tom luôn xuống nước và thay đổi đường lối và huyết thống loài quỷ của mình để Star cảm thấy thoải mái, quá đáng đến mức lũ thuộc hạ phải chán chường và lầm bầm bất mãn. Tất nhiên hắn không có ý trách cô - như đã nói, Địa ngục không phải là nơi thoải mái gì-, nhưng Marco đã sẵn sàng tìm hiểu về những truyền thống họ có mà không mất chất là một bất ngờ lớn không ngờ được và vô cùng dễ chịu.

Marco nhẹ cười và nhìn lên những chỗ cậu đánh dấu trên cuốn lịch, “Tôi nghĩ là anh sẽ đồng ý thôi.” Rồi Marco nhìn đồng hồ báo thức và mắt mở to. “Không phải tôi muốn đá anh đi hay gì đâu nhưng Star có thể ra khỏi phòng tắm ngay bây giờ, và nếu tôi không bắt đầu chuẩn bị thì tôi sẽ muộn học mất.”

Tom đột nhiên choàng lấy đầu Marco và hôn lên trán cậu. “Dù thế nào, tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ phản đối vụ ràng buộc linh hồn này đâu. Gặp cậu sau, Marco Polo.” Nói rồi Tom chợt biến mất qua cánh cửa địa ngục mới xuất hiện. 

Marco không cần soi gương cũng biết mặt mình lúc này đỏ đến nhường nào. Cậu ngại ngùng đưa tay lên chạm vào nơi Tom đã hôn, trước khi sực tỉnh, “Ôi đệt, giờ mình phải giải thích cả chuyện này với Star như thế nào đây? Đệt đệt, mình bị muộn rồi!” Marco lao thẳng vào phòng tắm.


	5. Star không hề ngốc (Đồng chí của thế kỉ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star không hề ngốc, và cô ấy cũng có vài bí mật của riêng mình

Marco cất bước đến trường, bên cạnh là Star líu lo chân sáo cứ luôn miệng chào hỏi hết bên này đến bên kia. Cảm giác thật lạ khi cậu lại trở thành bạn thân với cô gái nổi tiếng, vô tư lự nhất trường - cái loại nổi tiếng thật sự, mà không phải người chi tiền cho sự nổi tiếng ấy.

Lúc đến gần tủ đồ, Marco di chuyển quanh Star vừa để phòng nguy hiểm xảy đến, vừa né tránh cánh tay vung vẩy khắp nơi của cô, cậu bỗng sực nhớ ra mình phải nói với hiệu trưởng về việc của Tom. Tính ra, Star có khả năng là người duy nhất có thể giúp được cậu, vì cậu không biết làm cách nào mà cha mẹ Star thuyết phục được hiệu trưởng cho nàng công chúa vào học ngay từ buổi đầu (Nếu Marco phải đoán thì chắc hẳn chuyện này có liên quan đến rương vàng trên tay hiệu trưởng khi ông ấy giới thiệu Marco với Star. Và cậu thành thật hy vọng không phải trường hợp đó, bởi cậu không có cách nào kiếm được món tiền như thế cả.) Chưa kể, Star xứng đáng là người đầu tiên được biết về liên kết linh hồn giữa cậu và Tom - ngoại trừ những người thật sự liên quan đến mối quan hệ này. Khi Star dừng lại bên tử đồ của cô, Marco tưởng cuối cùng cậu cũng tìm được cơ hội để nói chuyện với Star dễ dàng và thẳng thắn mà không cần vòng vo phức tạp, mà vẫn giữ được sự đồng cảm, an ủi và thấu hiểu nhau.

"Ừm, vậy Star. Tên cậu được đặt theo chiêm tinh phải không? Cậu có biết về những thứ khác trên trời khuya không, ngoại trừ những vì sao ra? Mặt trăng chẳng hạn. Hoặc vài cái khác lạ lạ như, Trăng tròn, trăng non, trăng xanh, trăng lưỡi liềm, và cả, tớ không biết nữa, cả trăng máu thì sao. Nhìn chúng thay đổi khá là thú vị nhỉ? Khiêu vũ cũng vui phải không? Khiêu vũ làm tớ nhớ đến câu bọn tớ hay nói trên Trái Đất, "khiêu vũ bên quỷ dữ", cậu đã nghe câu này bao giờ chưa? Nó cũng nhắc tớ, cậu nghĩ thế nào về những con quỷ, không phải toàn bộ đều xấu xa mà đúng không? Giả sử thôi nhé, là nếu ai đó gần gũi với cậu, có mối ràng buộc với người khác chỉ vì cùng khiêu vũ dưới ánh trăng kì lạ, đó sẽ không thành vấn đề hay điều tồi tệ gì đâu đúng không?"

"Hmm, hoàn toàn hoàn toàn hoàn toàn không có gì đáng lo cả." Star thì thầm trong khi trừng mắt ra ngoài cửa sổ, rất có thể đó là Oskar, theo như cách mà trái tim trên má cô bừng lên rộn ràng.

"Star, cậu có nghe tớ nói không đấy?" Marco hỏi, lưng dựa vào tủ đồ của mình.

"Còn tùy, đừng bảo cậu định nói cậu là người liên kết linh hồn với Tom hay gì nha?" Star nói, nhởn nhơ gặm cây đũa phép, mắt vẫn trừng ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Marco gần như trượt khỏi tủ đồ, giơ tay sững sờ, thảng thốt, "Khoan - gì - làm sao -  Star, tớ có thể giải thí-."

Star rời mắt khỏi nhìn sang Marco, sau đó lấy đũa phép ra khỏi miệng và ném nó lên không trung rồi bắt lại, trong khi cô đảo mắt, "Thôi nàooooo Marco, tớ đâu có ngốc!" Cô bắt trượt và cây đũa đáp xuống đầu cô. "Áu áu áuuuuu.” Cô xoa đầu, "Gác chuyện đó qua một bên."

"Tớ chưa bao giờ nghĩ cậu ngốc cả, Star, tớ chỉ không biết là cậu đã biết về Trăng Máu thôi, cũng như chuyện cậu có thể sẽ không bao giờ đến, chỉ vậy thôi." Marco giải thích trong khi đưa đầu Star lại gần hơn để kiểm tra vết bầm. Khi chắc chắn không có gì nghiêm trọng, cậu buông cô ra và dán một băng sơ cứu nền hình sao lên vết bầm nhỏ- thứ cậu luôn mang theo trong balo sau khi thành bạn bè với Star.

"Ừ thì, tớ có biết gì đâu!" Star nói trong khi vuốt lại phần tóc mái để thấy băng sơ cứu trước trán, "Tớ nghĩ là có bài học về chuyện này, nhưng giáo viên chính trị và hải quan nước ngoài của tớ chánnnn cực kì, và tớ phát mệt khi phải lén lút chiến đấu với quái vật hay tiệc tùng tớ tham gia, tớ chỉ là..." Star đưa tay ra khỏi tóc và bắt chước giấc ngủ kèm tiếng ngáy. "Nhưng Glossaryck đã giúp tớ rất nhiều.”

"Ặc, tớ ghét ông ta. Sao mà ổng chịu trả lời cậu mà không đòi ăn pudding sô-cô-la? Thật không công bằng! Đây là phân biệt giới tính tớ nói đấy!" Marco khoanh tay, bĩu môi.

"Ồi  Marco Marco Marco.” Star đứng trước mặt và bắt đầu nhéo má cậu, "Glossaryck được tạo ra để trả lời các cô công chúa, không phải người nào cũng được! Cho dù cậu trông có xinh đẹp như thế nào trong bộ váy công chúa, mà không được xác định là một quý cô và có một vương quốc để điều hành, thì cậu vẫn không phải công chúa."

Marco cố sức mở miệng đáp lại lời Star, trước khi né mặt mình khỏi tay cô. "Vậy cậu thực sự không bận tâm toàn bộ chuyện tớ liên kết linh hồn với bạn trai hoàng tử quỷ của cậu sao?"

"Nào Marco, mọi thứ đều ổn." Star mím môi, lắc đầu và khẽ mấp máy. " Tớ thậm chí không thể nổi điên vì cậu không nói với tớ, bởi vì tớ đã không nói với cậu chuyện tớ có thể sẽ hẹn hò với Jackie Lynn Thomas?” Khi nói những lời này, Star tập trung vào những ngón tay không ngừng vân vê của mình.  

"Khoan đã, cái gì cơ!?"  Marco hốt hoảng quờ quạng tay, " Jackie Lynn Thomas? Jackie Lynn Thomas đó á? Chuyện này bắt đầu từ khi nào vậy? Làm sao lại xảy ra? Chuyện gì đang diễn ra? Sao tớ không nghe ai nói gì cả?"

Star dùng tay bịt miệng Marco lại, "Xùy xùy xùy, cậu không thể nổi điên, bởi vì tớ đã không nổi điên vì Tom, vậy ha! Bắt thóp rồi!" Star cười khúc khích. "Khá mỉa mai khi cậu hẹn hò với bạn trai tớ, còn tớ lại hẹn hò người thương cũ của cậu, Marco nhỉ?"

Marco một lần nữa nhẹ nhàng gỡ tay Star ra khỏi mặt mình, và phát ra tiếng cười nhỏ, "Ừ, tớ cũng đoán vậy. Chúng tớ cần... một buổi ngủ qua đêm ở phòng nhau hay đại loại vậy? Rõ ràng hai bên cần bắt kịp khá nhiều thứ đó. Khoan, tớ và Tom hẹn hò á?"

Star đụng nhẹ vào Marco và phớt lờ câu hỏi cuối cùng của cậu,"Đúng vậy, ngủ qua đêm! Cặp song sinh gây rối, bên nhau trọn đời!" Star mỉm cười và bắt đầu bước về hướng Jackie đang trượt băng, trước khi dừng lại và quay đầu nói với cậu, "À mà Marco, nếu cậu muốn giữ bí mật một cuộc nói chuyện thì nên gắn tai nghe vào cái gương của cậu ấy! Hay ít nhất cũng phải vặn nhỏ loa lại!" Rồi cô lè lưỡi với Marco, trong khi Marco tụt xuống tủ đồ dưới đất với tiếng rên rỉ đầy xấu hổ.

"Còn làm thế được á?" Cậu làu bàu, trước khi nhận ra sao lúc đầu mình cần Star giúp

“Ôi chờ đã, Star!” Marco gọi và vẫy nàng công chúa hơi khó chịu quay lại.  

“Marco, Marco, Marco, ánh sáng đời tôi, cậu em sinh đôi của tôi, một nửa ẩn dụ của đời tôi, tớ yêu cậu,  nhưng tớ thật sự cần đuổi theo tình yêu đời mình.” Star bĩu môi khi đến gần Marco. 

"Biết rồi, biết rồi, tớ xin lỗi, nhưng làm sao cha mẹ cậu thuyết phúc được hiệu trưởng cho cậu vào học vậy?" Marco viện cớ, "Thông tin đó rất quan trọng đấy."

Star nheo mắt và dấu ấn trên má của cô chuyển từ trái tim sang dấu hỏi, và khi cô ngộ ra, nó chuyển sang bóng đèn sáng.

"Chuyện này có liên quan gì đến Tooooom không?" Cô ngân dài tên của chàng ác quỷ, và khi Marco hơi đỏ mặt đồng thời lảng tránh với một cú nhún vai, cô thở dài và nói, "Thôi được rồi, tớ sẽ kể cho cậu, nhưng tớ muốn biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Thật đó Marco!”  

Cô chộp lấy mặt trước áo hoodie của cậu và lắc, "Điều này nghe thật tinh quái đấy, và TỚ là HIỆN THÂN của TINH QUÁI Marco ạ, cậu không thể giấu diếm tớ mãi được!"

Marco bật cười trước sự run rẩy của Star, và gỡ áo mình ra khỏi tay cô. "Rồi, rồi, tớ sẽ kể hết cho cậu."

Nhìn biểu hiện đầy trông mong của Star, Marco tiếp tục nói, "Để sau đi. Nghiêm túc đó, họ có sử dụng phép thuật, và giả mạo vài hợp đồng không?" Marco vuốt cái hoodie nhàu nhĩ của mình.

Star chỉ nhún vai và nói: "Nah, họ chỉ tặng ông ấy một cái rương vàng lớn. Dễ như ăn bánh!" Cô cười thật tươi.

Đáp lại, Marco khịt mũi, "Tớ xin lỗi, tớ nghĩ mình đã để rương vàng nho nhỏ và vài viên đá quý của mình ở cái quần khác mất rồi." 

Star cười trước sự sụt sịt  của Marco, " Marco Marco Maaaaarcoooo. Cậu biết là mình liên kết linh hồn với một hoàng tử mà? Chỉ cần nói với Tom chuẩn bị một rương vàng, và chakalaka boom boom, hắn được vào!" Star làm động tác bắn súng vào Marco, "Như tớ bảo, dễ như ăn bánh!"

"Điều đó...  hoàn toàn hợp lý. Cảm ơn nhiều Star." Marco cảm kích nói và cười với cô.

"Không thành vấn đề, thậm chí còn chẳng tính là chuyện gì to tát nữa." Cô ung dung vẫy tay chào cậu. "Giờ nếu cậu không phiền Marco, tớ sẽ đi cùng bạn gái mình. Nhưng mà, chúng ta sẽ có tiệc ngủ vào tối nay, hãy tin tớ khi tớ nói là sẽ không quên!"

Cô trao cho Marco một cái ôm và nở nụ cười sáng chói, trước khi bay nhảy về bên bạn gái mình.

Marco đành lắc đầu với một nụ cười, và tự cảm thấy thật may mắn khi có một người bạn tốt đến vậy.


	6. Bạn-trai-mà-không-phải-bạn-trai, suýt thành bạn trai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hế lô mấy thím, loi nhoi đến giờ mới lại rảnh up được một chap. Trước đó bận thi cử quá, sắp tới trans mà năng suất thì coi như ráng cày xong bộ này sớm.   
> Project mới là của fandom K-project, nên thím nào hóng thì... haha...  
> Nói chung, cảm ơn mọi người vẫn đọc và kiên nhẫn theo trans.

Mỗi tối thứ Sáu, Marco và Star đều ở trong phòng Star, chui rúc dưới pháo đài chăn gối ma thuật, khoác trên người bộ đồ ngủ riêng, và nhóp nhép tô Nachos* lớn bự.

 

"Vậy là, từ lúc đó cậu thường xuyên trò chuyện với Tom, muốn hiểu anh ấy nhiều hơn, nên cậu muốn thử đưa anh ấy vào trường giống như cách của tớ?" Star nói trong khi nhón lấy vài miếng Nachos và thoải mái cho vào miệng.

 

"Kiểu vậy. Và cậu với Jackie bắt đầu quen nhau - ngồi yên nào Star, sắp xong rồi tớ không muốn bị hỏng đâu - từ lần trốn thoát đám quái vật trong bữa tiệc mà cậu rủ nhưng tớ không muốn tham gia ấy hả? ” Marco nhắc lại khi vừa sơn xong những chiếc móng bên tay kia của Star thành màu hồng nhẹ điểm thêm chấm xanh lấp lánh. Bằng cách nào đó, cô nàng đã thuyết phục được Marco sơn móng  cho cô bằng loại sơn khô siêu nhanh, tất nhiên cậu cũng chẳng thấy phiền đâu, vì cậu thực sự rất nhớ những buổi đi chơi cùng người bạn thân nhất - chưa kể điều đó còn giúp cậu có cơ hội luyện tập đôi tay cứng cáp và sức chịu đựng cần thiết cho karate.

 

Marco thả tay, rồi cô giơ chúng lên không trung, kêu lên vài tiếng thích thú khi nhìn vào ánh sáng lấp lánh ấy, trước khi nói rằng, “Đúng vậy! Sau đó chúng tớ tiếp tục đi chơi cùng nhau, vì tớ nghĩ trượt ván là một trong những ma thuật tuyệt vời nhất trên Trái Đất, thật đó Marco, tấm ván cứ di chuyển theo ý của nó! Cô ấy đã cố dạy tớ, rồi chuyện này chuyện nọ, rồi tớ làm đổ đồ uống lên người cô ấy,  yadda yadda vài thứ lẻ tẻ, khi tớ nói cho cô ấy biết cảm nhận của mình về cô ấy, siêu cấp dễ thương và - từ từ, Marco! Để tớ làm móng cho cậu!” Star tự ngắt lời rồi lao ra khỏi pháo đài, sau đó quay lại cùng lọ sơn móng tay màu đỏ, hoàn toàn lơ đi Marco đang lắp bắp.

 

“Cậu trực tiếp nói với người ta là cậu thấy cô ấy dễ thương?” Rốt cuộc Marco cũng phải la lên khi Star cầm lấy tay cậu. “Khoan đã, đó là màu gì vậy? Tại tớ không muốn bị tẩn một trận chỉ vì được mang ‘móng đôi’ với cậu đâu Star.”

 

“Ôi im đi Marco, nếu ai đó nghĩ rằng có thể bắt nạt được cậu, thì cậu biết mà, cứ bổ một đòn karate vào đầu nó, còn tớ sẽ tặng chúng kiểu thời trang Narwhal Blast lỗi thời.” Star làm động tác chặt vào không khí, “À mà, cái này màu đỏ. Cậu biết mà, màu ưa thích của cậu, và màu sẽ nhắc cậu nhớ về Tom~.” Star cố ý trêu chọc bằng cách ngân dài cái tên Tom khi bắt đầu sơn móng tay cho cậu.

 

“Gì - này - không phải thế!” Marco cố bác bỏ, “Đỏ luôn là màu yêu thích của tớ!”

 

Star hoàn toàn phớt lờ cậu, và tiếp tục câu chuyện của mình, “Mà phải, dễ thấy thì mọi người ai cũng biết và công nhận rằng Jakie siêu dễ thương. Được rồi, có lẽ cũng không dễ đến thế. Có lẽ, chỉ là một xíu thôi, tớ bị líu lưỡi và cứng đờ người, với mặt đỏ bừng thêm chút bối rối khi cô ấy đồng ý làm bạn gái tớ và cùng nhau hẹn hò, và tớ cảm giác như mình đang trải qua tuổi Mew(dậy)thì lần nữa, nhưng kể sau kể sau, kệ đi Marco.” Satr vẫy tay trong không khí như thể muốn thổi bay bất cứ câu hỏi nào khi cô sơn xong một bàn tay của Marco.

 

Marco thốt ra một tiếng cười nhỏ, và đưa tay kia cho Star, “Thật tốt khi biết không ai có thể miễn nhiễm với sự hấp dẫn của Jackie Lynn Thomas.”

 

“Được rồi, nói về tớ như vậy đủ rồi! Giờ kể cho thêm cho tớ về bạn trai cậu đi!” Star hoàn thành xong bộ móng cho Marco và buông tay cậu ra, đồng thời nghiêng người về phía trước với vẻ mặt thần bí.

 

“B-bạn trai?! Tom không phải bạn trai tớ, Star!”

 

“Bạn trai, liên kết linh hồn, đại loại vậy, nói cho tớ đi!”

 

“Không, không phải như vậy, Star!” Marco đứng dậy và bắt đầu đi lòng vòng quanh pháo đài ngủ, “Ý tớ là tớ không biết gì nhiều về liên kết linh hồn, liệu chúng tớ có thể dừng lại ở mức độ bạn bè thân thiết không? Có luật nào nói chúng tớ không thể không? Tớ không biết mình đang làm gì nữa Star.”

 

Star đứng dậy, ngừng bước chân Marco bằng cách nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vai cậu và ấn cậu ngồi xuống. “Này này này, bình tĩnh nào Marco. Tớ chỉ muốn nói là chưa từng có tiền lệ nào mà liên kết linh hồn lại chỉ kết thúc ở mức tình bạn thân thiết, nhưng đâu có nghĩa là nó không thể xảy ra!... Nhưng nếu cậu thật sự hẹn hò với Tom thì đó sẽ thành thảm họa thực sự sao? Tớ nghĩ là, kể từ lúc cậu kể với tớ về Tom thì cậu đã không xem anh ấy là kẻ tồi tệ hay xấu xa gì nữa rồi.”

 

Marco thở dài, và cẩn thận đưa tay lên che mặt trước khi thổ lộ rằng, “Không. Mà cũng đúng. Tớ không biết nữa Star. Tớ chỉ làm bạn với anh chàng đó, tớ không muốn dọa anh ấy bằng cách phát triển thành tình cảm đơn phương hay gì khác. Ý tớ là, việc anh ấy không thể cách tớ quá xa vì mối liên kết thiêng liêng vừa đáng mừng vừa đáng sợ , tớ không muốn hủy hoại tình bạn mới chớm này. Mà tớ còn không chắc ảnh có thích nam không nữa, kiểu, anh ấy dây dưa với cậu mãi còn gì..” Thêm một tiếng thở dài khác, “Nhưng nếu tớ đơn phương anh ấy, bằng cách sử dụng vài ma thuật nào đó, và được đền đáp, thì khi chúng tớ thực sự hẹn hò, nó cũng không phải ngày tận thế. Đừng có nói trước điềm gở như thế, được chứ? Tất cả những gì tớ làm là để trở thành người bạn thân nhất với anh ấy, vậy nên tớ không cần người mai mối đâu. Tớ đang nói cậu đó Star.”  

 

Star bật cười, “Tớ không hứa trước được điều gì đâu Marco! Tớ cũng không chắc về sự “thẳng” của Tom, nhưng cái đó cứ để anh ấy giải thích. Mà khoan, cậu đã nói với bố mẹ về chuyện Tom sẽ ở với cậu trong những ngày thường chưa? Và nói với Tom mọi chuyện, cậu biết mà, vụ rương vàng ấy?”

 

Marco rên rỉ, và ngã ngược lên mấy cái gối, “Bố mẹ tớ! Tớ hoàn toàn quên mất, tớ phải nói sao với họ về chuyện này đây?”

 

Star vỗ má Marco và nói, “Đừng lo lắng, có Star đây rồi.”

 

Nói rồi cô đứng dậy và bước ra cửa, nói vọng xuống, “Bác trai và bác gái Diaz ơi, bạn cháu và cũng là bạn trai Marco sẽ đến ở cùng chúng ta một thời gian, như vậy có vấn đề gì không ạ?!”

 

Có tiếng hét đáp trả từ bố Marco vang lên, “Bạn của cháu cũng là bạn của chúng ta!” Theo sau là giọng nói ân cần của mẹ Marco, “Chúng ta cũng cần gặp bạn trai Marco nữa, nếu không thì chúng ta đâu còn ra dáng phụ huynh gì?”

 

“Chà, thấy gì không Marco, dễ như ăn bánh!”

 

Marco lập tức đứng dậy và chạy ra cửa, dùng vài cái gối chặn tiếng cười của Star lại, và hét xuống, “Anh ấy không phải bạn trai con!”

 

Rồi cậu quay lại với Star và nói, “Thật sao Star? Cậu nói thẳng như vậy luôn?”

 

Star vẫn còn cười, ngồi xuống và đáp, “Này, cậu mới là người đã quên nói với họ điều đó đấy! Tớ chỉ chuẩn bị trước cho tương lai thôi, không phải cậu luôn nói với tớ là phải “lập sẵn kế hoạch” sao?”

 

Marco lại rên rỉ và chôn mặt vào đống gối. Star vẫn cười nhưng đồng thời ôm lấy cái đầu đang rên rỉ của Marco vào lòng mình, “Thôi mà Marco, rồi sẽ ổn thôi! Giờ cậu không cần phải lý giải gì về kết nối tâm hồn nữa, vì họ sẽ nghĩ hai người ở bên nhau vì mấy thứ tình cảm sến súa thôi! Còn nếu hai người chấm dứt với nhau thì cũng không cần phải nói gì với họ cả, không thì cứ nói đây chỉ là một trò chơi khăm mà thôi.”

 

Cô nghịch tóc Marco và dịu dàng hỏi, “Thật ra cậu cũng không bực bội đến vậy, đúng không?”

 

Marco thôi rầu rĩ và đáp lại, “Không, cũng không hẳn. Chỉ là phải đổi sang giải thích chuyện khác với Tom, chắc thế. Nhưng sao tớ cảm giác chúng ta huề nhau vì không nói với cậu sớm hơn nhỉ? Ý tớ là cậu chỉ vừa kể cho tớ vụ cậu và Jackie!”

 

“Bởi vì Marco!” Cô tát nhẹ má cậu, “Tớ và Jackie đã thành một cặp chính thức! Nên tớ đã nói với cậu ngay khi điều đó xảy ra, chính xác là vậy.”Star chụm các ngón tay của cô ấy lại, mắt bên nhắm bên nheo và nói, “Ừ thì, chỉ là một chút trả đũa nho nhỏ thôi. Ý là, tớ là anh em kết nghĩa với cậu Marco!” Cô đánh nhẹ lên vai cậu, “Bạn thân nhất và anh em kết nghĩa sẽ không giữ những chuyện như thế khỏi nhau!”

 

Marco sụt sịt, rồi lật mình đối diện với Star nhưng vẫn nằm trong lòng cô, “Được rồi, không giữ thêm bí mật nào. Vậy là công bằng?”

 

Star mỉm cười và gật đầu, “Ngoắc tay thề đi Marco. Ngoắc tay! Thề!”

 

Cô giơ ngón út của mình lên trước mặt cậu, and Marco đập bộp đi, trước khi ngoắc ngón út cậu vào ngón út cô, màu hồng và đỏ tôn lên lẫn nhau, “Phải, phải, ngoắc tay nào.”

 

Sau khi họ ngoắc tay thề xong, Marco mới hỏi, "Được rồi, chúng ta đã xử hết đống nachos, pháo đài ngủ, sơn móng tay, đuổi bắt và thậm chí là để cậu trang điểm cho tớ. Hai việc cho tớ, hai việc cho cậu và một cái cho cả hai chúng ta. Gì tiếp theo đây? Chúng ta cần làm một việc cùng nhau nữa rồi sau đó có lẽ là nên đi ngủ."

Star cắn cây đũa phép trầm ngâm, và đột ngột thở hắt ra, trái tim trên má cô biến thành bóng đèn trong thoáng chốc, “Cậu vẫn phải gọi cho Tom và kể cho anh ấy nghe mọi thứ! Cái này sẽ được tính là của cậu, rồi sau đó chúng ta có thể xem một bộ phim marathon mà tớ đã chọn cho mình!”

 

“Ơ, Star tớ không nghĩ đây là công bằng-” Marco nói nhưng bị cắt ngang.

 

“Oh come on Marco, let’s stop debating things like ‘fairness’ and call your almost-not-quite-boyfriend-friend!”

 

“Ôi nào Marco, hãy thôi cân nhắc xem điều này có “công bằng” hay không và gọi cho cái người-bạn-trai-mà-không-phải-bạn-trai đi!”

 

“Anh ấy không phải bạn-!” Marco ngắt lời cùng lúc Star lập tức đứng dậy, do đó đầu cậu rơi khỏi lòng cô và rơi xuống giường cái thịch. Star dường như không chú ý đến điều đó và thô bạo kéo cổ tay Marco đến trước mặt mình, vô tình nhéo cậu một cái, và gọi vào chiếc đồng hồ trên cổ tay, “Gương ơi, gương ơi, gọi cho Tom.”

 

Mặt kính đồng hồ rung lên một chút, chiếc đồng hồ phóng to lên và lơ lửng trên cổ tay Marco. Cuối cùng Tom bắt máy mà không nhìn vào gương lấy một cái, dường như đang viết gì đó với một trong số những con thỏ trên đầu anh, “Này Marco-polo, nếu mọi thứ đều ổn thì cậu không cần gọi cho ta đâu và giờ trên Trái Đất đang rất muộn rồi ph-,” Tom cuối cùng cũng nhìn lên và phải nhìn đến lần thứ hai, “Starship?”

 

“Chào đằng ấy Tom, và bạn thỏ ciu te! Chúng ta cũng nên liên lạc lại sau vụ chia-tay-rồi-dạ-vũ-trăng-máu, mà giờ coi như không còn thù ghét nữa nhé! Cơ mà! Marco cần nói vài chuyện với anh trước, tới đây Marco, nói đi, nói đi, nói đi!”

 

Ba con mắt của Tom chớp chầm chậm và một nụ cười từ từ giãn ra trên mặt hắn, “Giờ thì ta chắc em chẳng thay đổi chút nào Starship. Ừ, hơn nữa, chuyện cũng đã qua rồi, chúng ta còn làm mấy chuyện tồi tệ hơn khi còn quen nhau - mà không tổn thương nhau, như cái lần với con tiên nữ phiền phức kia chẳng hạn.”

 

Đôi mắt Tom nhìn về xa xăm, còn con mắt thứ ba vẫn đặt sự chú ý lên tấm gương, cũng như Star đang nhìn về khoảng không nào đó của riêng mình, giống như cả hai đang nhớ lại điều gì đó. Rồi đồng thời thốt lên “Những ngày tháng ấy.”

 

“À mà.” Tom lắc đầu, kéo đôi mắt vẩn vơ quay nhìn lại phía này, “Marco-polo. Cậu muốn nói gì với ta?”

 

Marco đã chứng kiến toàn bộ cuộc đối thoại giữa Tom và Star với sự trìu mến bất đắc dĩ, và có chút… ghen tị? Maro rùng mình thoát khỏi suy nghĩ đó và nói, “À, tôi sẽ nói nếu Star rời khỏi người tôi trước khi tôi bẹp dí.”

 

Star lăn khỏi người Marco và nói, “Ối, xin lỗi Marco.”

 

Tom lắc ngón tay nhạo báng Star cùng một cái nhếch mép, và nói, “Giờ thì Starship, cậu không biết loài người rất mỏng manh sao?”

 

Marco ngồi dậy, khoanh chân và chỉnh lại áo sơ mi của mình, “Hahaha Tom, đừng có xem thường con người. Nghiêm túc thì bên này bọn tôi đã tìm ra mọi thứ. Bố mẹ tôi khá là bình tĩnh khi nghe anh sẽ chuyển đến đây trong tuần - họ có thể có vài... giả thuyết kì lạ, nhờ ơn ai đó,” Marco ném ánh nhìn nhạo báng về phía Star đang cười, “Cứ thích làm cuộc sống của tôi khó khăn. Ngoài ra, nếu anh có thể mang gì đó như một rương vàng đến trường, chúng ta có thể mua chuộc hiệu trưởng cho anh vào đây, như bố mẹ Star đã làm. Bên anh mọi thứ vẫn tốt chứ?”

Tom xoa gáy, “À thì, chuyện ‘lâu lâu cậu ở lại Địa Ngục’ vẫn đang được... sắp xếp. Ý tôi là, chuyện đó có thể xảy ra, vì mẹ tôi nghĩ nó ổn thôi và  bà có nhiều quyền lực hơn khi nói chuyện với bố tôi, nhưng bố tôi vẫn cần, ừm… bị thuyết phục. Dù vậy, mẹ tôi cho rằng sẽ tuyệt hơn nếu tôi đến trường với cậu trên đấy, đồng thời nhồi ý tưởng ‘kết nối không gian’ cho bố tôi, nên phần đó coi như ổn. Chỉ cần gọi nhắc tôi mang rương vàng vào sáng thứ hai, rồi sau đó tôi sẽ mở cổng địa ngục vào phòng cậu, được chứ?”

 

Marco gãi má và nở một nụ cười dịu dàng, “ Ừ thì, nghe... nghe cũng hay đấy.”

 

Tom cũng nở một nụ cười hiền lành với Marco, và nhắc lại, “Tuyệt.”

 

Cả hai vẫn tiếp tục nhìn nhau mỉm cười một lúc lâu, cho đến khi Star, người vẫn im lặng cắn nacho như bỏng ngô quan sát cuộc đối thoại, chen ngang bằng một cái hắng giọng, “E hèm.”  

 

Hai cậu nhóc giật mình và quay mặt đi trong khi cô tiếp tục, “Xin lỗi vì cắt ngang,  nhưng cả tôi và Marco còn bộ phim marathon cần tập trung trước khi đi ngủ-” Marco thầm than, còn Star chẳng màng đến cậu, đưa tay bịt miệng cậu, vuốt má cậu trước khi khiển trách mục tiêu của mình, “Suỵt Marco Marco Marco. Cậu đã đồng ý thì đừng hòng trốn.”

 

Mọi sự chú ý của cô lại đổ dồn về Tom, cô nói, “Hơn nữa, dường như thỏ cưng sắp ngủ gục luôn trên đầu anh rồi đấy Tom, vậy nên anh cần đưa chúng đi ngủ và tiếp tục công việc viết lách dở dang. Ngủ ngon và hẹn gặp lại vào Thứ Hai! A, và gửi lời chào của tôi tới Briannhé!” Star vẫy tay vào trong gương với nụ cười tươi rói.

 

“Ừ, phải, em nói đúng. Tối vui vẻ Marco-polo, Starship, cùng bộ phim marathon.” Tom chúc, đôi mắt tập trung vào họ trong khi con mắt thứ ba nhìn lên đỉnh đầu khi hắn đón lấy thỏ con mà không làm nó thức giấc, cái lưỡi tím của hắn liếm quanh môi khi đang cố tập trung.

Marco gỡ tay Star khỏi miệng và vẫy tay với Tom, “Tôi đoán chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện lại vào ngày mai hoặc Thứ hai. Ngủ ngon Tom. Thỏ nữa.”

 

Sau khi cậu nói lời chúc ngủ ngon, Star với lấy chiếc gương và kết thúc cuộc gọi, chiếc gương co rút lại kích cỡ của chiếc đồng hồ, và tự gắn lại vào cổ tay Marco.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pháo đài ngủ: blanket fort. Là công trình dựng nên từ chăn, ga, gối, đệm,... bề ngoài nhìn như một pháo đài (hoặc túp lều). Dùng cho tiệc ngủ.
> 
> *Nachos: là một món ăn nhẹ từ phía bắc México. Món ăn này bao gồm bánh cuộn Tortilla và pho mát, có thể cho thêm thịt băm và ớt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thú đá: Gargoyle  
> Sông Tsyx: trong thần thoại Hy Lạp là con sông tạo nên ranh giới giữa trần gian và âm phủ - thế giới thuộc quyền cai trị của thần Hades (theo wiki)


End file.
